This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) of Taiwan Patent Application No. 089126859, titled xe2x80x9cDecoding System and Method in an Optical Disk Storage Device,xe2x80x9d filed on Dec. 15, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a decoding system and method, and more particularly to a decoding system and method in an optical storage device with high decoding speed by decreasing the access times to a data buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, it is a block diagram of a conventional decoding system in a DVD storage device. As shown in FIG. 1, a demodulator 102 reads the data stored in the disk 100 for converting 16 bit code words into 8 bit data symbols. Then, the demodulator 102 generates an ECC (Error Correction Code) block 107 and transmits the ECC block 107 to a data buffer 106 through a bus 104. The ECC block 107 comprises main data 108, a PO (parity of outer-code) 110 and a PI (parity of inner-code) 112. Main data 108 appended with the PO 110 forms an outer-code of RS (Reed Solomon), and main data 108 appended with the PO 110 and the PI 112 forms an inner-code of RS. ECC decoder 114 reads the ECC block 107 from the data buffer 106 to perform the error correction decoding along the PI direction (i.e. X direction) and PO direction (i.e. Y direction) of the ECC block 107 in turn. Then, the ECC decoder 114 writes the corrected part of the ECC block 107 into the data buffer 106. The de-scrambler and EDC (Error Detection Code) check 116 reads the corrected main data 108 stored in the data buffer 106 for de-scrambling the main data 108 and checking whether errors in the main data 108 are corrected. When the host needs the main data 108, an ATAPI (Advanced Technology Attachment Packet Interface) 118 reads the main data 108 in the data buffer 106, then de-scrambles and transmits the main data 108 to the host.
Referring to FIG. 2, it illustrates a flow chart of the conventional decoding system accessing to the data buffer in a DVD storage device. At a step 201, after performing demodulation, a demodulator 102 writes an ECC block 107 into a data buffer 106. Next, at a step 202, an ECC decoder 114 reads the ECC block 107 of the PI direction to perform the error correction decoding, then writes the corrected part of the ECC block 107 into the data buffer 106. Continuing the step 202, it flows to a step 203, the ECC decoder 114 reads the ECC block 107 of the PO direction to perform the error correction decoding, then writes the corrected part of the ECC block 107 into the data buffer 106. After finishing the step 203, the system can repeat the steps 202 and 203 to enhance the error correction capability according to the setting of the system. Then at a step 204, the de-scrambler and EDC check 116 reads the corrected main data 108 stored in the data buffer 106 for de-scrambling the main data 108 and checking whether errors in the main data 108 are corrected. When the host needs the main data 108, at a step 205, an ATAPI 118 reads the main data 108 stored in the data buffer 106, then de-scrambles and transmits the main data 108 to the host. In the preceding prior art, each module of the decoding system needs to run the above-mentioned steps in turn to finish the decoding process in a DVD storage device.
Referring now to FIG. 3, it illustrates a flow chart of decoding RS code in a conventional ECC decoder. At a stage 301, original code words in the data buffer 106 enter the stage of syndrome generation, wherein the ECC decoder 114 calculates the PI syndrome or the PO syndrome. Next, at a stage 302, the ECC decoder 114 calculates the xe2x80x9cerasure location polynomialxe2x80x9d according to the known erasure location, then calculates the xe2x80x9cForney""s modified syndrome polynomialxe2x80x9d and gets the initial value of the next stage according to the calculated syndromes and erasure location polynomial. Continuing the stage 302, at a stage 303, the ECC decoder 114 calculates the xe2x80x9cerror-erasure locator polynomialxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cerror erasure evaluator polynomialxe2x80x9d according to the initial value produced by the previous stage 302. Then, at a stage 304, a Chien search unit finds the error locations and error magnitudes. Finally, at a stage 305, the ECC decoder 114 corrects the errors in the original code words to get the correct code words and writes them into the data buffer 106.
According to FIG. 1, when the conventional decoding system performs the decoding process, each module of the system needs to access to the data buffer. If each module of the decoding system can access to the data buffer synchronously, the system can increase the decoding speed to become a high speed DVD. However, according to FIGS. 2 and 3 the ECC decoder 114 in the conventional decoding system must access to the data buffer when it performs the error correction decoding along the PI and PO directions of the ECC block each time, thereby it takes a lot of time and limits the speed of the entire DVD system for many accesses to the data buffer. Now there are several solutions for the above bottleneck: enhancing the clock frequency of the decoding system, increasing the bus width of the decoding system, and decreasing the access times to the data buffer, etc.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a decoding system and method for an optical disk for decreasing the access times to the data buffer. In this way, it can enhance the parallel processing capability of the decoding system and increase the decoding speed to become a high speed DVD.
In one embodiment, a demodulator performs the demodulation and transfers the generated ECC block to an ECC decoder. Then, the ECC decoder writes the main data into a data buffer and calculates the PI syndrome and the PO syndrome. Then, the ECC decoder performs the error correction decoding along the PI and PO directions of the ECC block, and writes the corrected part of the main data into the data buffer. After the ECC decoder finishes the error correction decoding of the ECC block, a de-scrambler and EDC check reads the main data stored in the data buffer to de-scramble the main data and checks whether errors are corrected. After finishing the preceding processes, the main data is transferred to the host through an ATAPI when the host needs data.
In anther embodiment, a demodulator performs the demodulation and transfers the generated ECC block to a syndrome generator, and the syndrome generator writes the main data into the data buffer and calculates the PI syndrome and the PO syndrome. Then, the syndrome generator writes the calculated syndromes into two separate rooms. After the syndrome generator finishes receiving the entire ECC block, the syndromes will then transfer to another two rooms. In this way, the ECC decoder can read the syndromes immediately, and finish the error correction decoding of the main data stored in the data buffer before receiving the next ECC block. Then, the de-scrambler and EDC check reads the main data stored in the data buffer to de-scramble the main data and check whether errors are corrected. After finishing the preceding processes, the main data is transferred to the host through an ATAPI when the host needs data.
In another embodiment, a demodulator performs the demodulation and transfers the generated ECC block to the ECC decoder. Then, the ECC decoder writes the main data into the data buffer, meanwhile a first de-scrambler and EDC check de-scrambles the main data and checks whether errors are corrected, and the ECC decoder calculates the PI syndrome and the PO syndrome and writes the calculation results into two memories. Afterward, the ECC decoder performs the error correction decoding along the PI and PO directions of the ECC block in turn. Then, a second de-scrambler and EDC check de-scrambles the main data, which EDC checking is not finished yet and checks again whether errors are corrected. When the host needs the main data, an ATAPI reads the main data stored in the data buffer, then de-scrambles and transmits the main data to the host.
The foregoing is a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of this invention. Other features, advantages and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.